The Making Of Helen Plum
by margaret aka whymelucylu
Summary: The road to hell isn't paved with good intentions, it's littered with why me's and I told you so's as Helen Plum is about to find out. Need I tell you its a BABE HEA? Always AU... NOW AR as well...
1. Chapter 1

_**The Making of Helen Plum.**_

There is always a _**single defining moment**_ in life that happens.

Something that makes a person sit up and take notice of their own and how they are leading it.

The birth of a baby, perhaps.

Ending of a marriage.

_**The click of a door shutting behind the person you thought would be there forever and a day.**_

Maybe it is the cheating of death or being told 'you're in remission'.

That could change their lives, don't you think?

Some folks change for the better for their heart and soul. A few lost folks never take the time to appreciate what is before their very eyes, and lose their way.

Such is the story that is about to unfold...

_**Part One...**_

"I hate you, Mom. You know I wanted to go to the prom this year. It's my senior year, and now I'm grounded?" Helen Mazur shrieked to her mother, Edna.

Looking over at her only child, Edna couldn't help but be amused at the sight she was seeing. Every time Helen got into trouble it was the same physical reaction, her skin turned blotchy with anger and she vibrated with rage. Meeting her daughter's blue eyes, Edna noticed just how much she resembled her father at that very moment. From her auburn hair to the thin narrow mouth on her child, Helen was very much a Mazur at that very moment in time.

"Well, Helen, I told you hanging around that no good Morelli boy would lead to your punishment, and now it has. Yes, you are being grounded. I expect better behavior from my daughter than what I have been hearing. Even the ladies' at the store are coming up to tell me about you kissing Anthony Morelli after school. Sitting in the bleachers watching him on the football field, _**when you told you Father and I you would be at the school library.**_ I am afraid you won't be going anywhere for a very long time, young lady."

Thus started the rant that everyone in the future Helen Plum's life heard, "_**Why me, Mother? Why is always about your rules and what you say? Why can't I have my own life to lead?"**_

Edna looked at her only daughter with pity in her eyes and softly replied, " Until you move out of our home, your Daddy and I rule your life. You'll find out soon enough the _**world does not revolve around you, Helen."**_

"I can't believe this!" Helen exclaimed, while throwing her hands up in the air. Stomping all the way to her room, Helen threw herself on her bed, but not until the windows rattled from slamming her door shut.

Edna could hear the sobs coming from her daughter's room, but enough was enough. Everyone knew that the Morelli's were good for nothing; their family was filled with drunk men and women that were nothing more than punching bags.

Better head this one off at the pass.

Lord knows what Harry was going to say when he got off work. Wiping down the counters, Edna noticed the time, it was getting close to dinner, and today was Pot Roast Night, Harry's favorite. 'He's gonna need that dinner to soothe him once he found out about his daughter's behavior today,' Edna thought to herself.

Knocking on her daughter's door, Edna could still hear the sobbing from inside her room, softly the cries were becoming more muted.

'Thank Christ for that at least,' Edna thought. Waiting on Helen to open the door, Edna smoothed down her flowered apron while mentally making a list of what was needed to get dinner on the table by 6 PM.

Helen had been taking cooking lessons from her mother for awhile now, and tonight it was Helen's turn to fix dinner. All by herself.

The door swung open and a tear stained face met Edna's eyes. "Come child, dinner is awaiting, and you know we don't want the pot roast to dry out, not tonight. You know your daddy is going to need his meal when he hears about what you are going to tell him yourself," Edna said.

"_**Why me, Mother? Why do I have to tell Daddy? Why can't you do it for me?"**_ Helen started to whine. Harry Mazur did not suffer fools gladly, especially when it came to his family. Edna and Harry were quite strict with their daughter, as they should be. Only the best for Helen, a few duties around the house, especially in the kitchen is both what they agreed on. _**'I'll be damned if my own daughter disgraces me' was Harry's favorite saying. 'You'd better learn to be a good housewife, otherwise no man will want you as a wife.'**_

Sighing, Edna moved out of the petulant girl's way as she stomped to the kitchen. Edna turned on the radio, hearing the sounds of her favorite music helped ease the storm she knew was brewing the minute Harry found out what his child had been up to.

Harry ruled the home with an iron fist, and Edna was his help-mate for better or worse, for richer for poorer, for as long as they both shall live. And while Harry was happy being married and providing for his family, Edna had been stifled giving up her own dream of moving out of Trenton, especially the Chambersburg area.

Knowing everyone and their family, Edna always wanted something different. To make her own way in life, dependant on no one, especially not a man for every nickel she needed for groceries. Falling in love with Harry had not been planned, but who's to deny the path God has chosen for them?

Harry was a good man; he just needed to be in control of everything and everyone in his life. Edna knew this and accepted it as her role as his wife. It's just too bad she had to stifle her independent nature by bowing down to the pressures of being the perfect wife, with a clean home for her husband the bread winner. It was the price she had to pay as Mrs. Harry Mazur is all.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**a/n. THANKS for taking a chance on this story...**_

_**much love to Ms. T for reading this ahead of time, and Elaine for the red pen...goodness knows it needed to happen.**_

_**not mine...sad to say.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously;**_

Harry was a good man; he just needed to control of everything and everyone in his life. Edna knew this and accepted it as her role as his wife. It's just too bad she had to stifle her independent nature by bowing down to the pressures of being the perfect wife, with a clean home for her husband the bread winner. It was the price she had to pay as Mrs. Harry Mazur is all.

_**Meet...**_

Just as the fading sounds of the radio changed to a commercial, the phone rang in the kitchen. Edna clicked off the dial and answered the phone, "Hello, Mazur Residence, may I help you?"

"Edna, I'm bringing over a new family, that just moved into town. The Father started at the mill today, and they don't know anyone just yet. Set the table for three more," Harry told his wife.

_**Click.**_

"Better make extra, Helen. We're having company tonight," Edna instructed her daughter. Helen just added more potatoes' and carrots to the roast before popping it into the oven.

"I wonder who it could be," Helen replied. "I did hear a new family moved in a block over from here, I imagine it could be them."

"It's not our business, honey. Although I did see a truck being unloaded the other day at the old Miller place. We will meet them soon enough, you need to finish up with the meal and get the table set," Edna told her.

Picking up the broom making sure the kitchen floor looked presentable, Edna started humming one of her show tunes she enjoyed hearing on her portable radio. The Mazur home was one of the cleanest on the block, Harry always took pride in his wife's housekeeping skills.

Everyone from their Priest to the next door neighbor commented on how well Edna cooked. It seemed like Harry inviting everyone over for a meal once or twice a week, found the Mazur home filled with delicious aromas. Laughter could be heard over the ballgame's being announced from Harry's den, to the women chattering over dessert and coffee.

A hand or two of gin rummy seemed to always been happening at the Mazur home, friends knew they were always welcome to drop by anytime they were 'in the neighborhood'.

Not to mention the bake sales at the church, Edna's pies and cakes were certainly the most in demand. Always being called on to donate something for the poor in the community, Harry and Edna Mazur were very much appreciated for their work helping the Church that was so important to their lives.

Dinner time was fast approaching, and Edna told her daughter, "Helen, I am thinking of lifting your grounding, and not telling your Daddy about you and that Morelli boy. _**If only you can promise, no more lying to us. No more sneaking around. I will find out, you know that don't you?**_ Let's just enjoy our evening and try to make our company feel at home. But like I said, Helen, I am _**thinking, not promising**_. Understood?"

Helen threw her arms around her mom, "I won't let you down anymore. I know I did wrong, and I'm sorry Mom. It won't happen again."

Edna nodded her head, and both the ladies of the house put the finishing touches on the table setting. Harry always sat at the head, with Edna at her opposite end. Tonight with three extra place settings, Helen would have company on her side.

"We haven't had company since last week when the Ladies Aide came for their meeting remember? We started on the quilts for the mission children," Edna remarked to Helen. "I hear your Daddy's car pulling in, let's get the meal on the table, honey."

The smell of Pot Roast filled the air, the fresh loaf of bread competing with the lovely aroma.

"My, it smells good in here, I hope everyone is hungry when dinner starts," Edna said.

"Edna, Helen come and meet the new family I brought home for dinner..." Harry's deep voice rang out in the house.

The family stepped inside the Mazur home, looking a little worse for wear. The mother and her child wearing what appeared to Edna as their 'church clothes'.

"Here's my wife, Edna and our lovely daughter, Helen," Harry told the new family. "This my new co-worker and his family. Mr. and Mrs. Plum, and their son, Frank."

xoxoxoxxoxoxxoxoxox

a/n not mine, I really appreciate all the reviews and your thoughts on Helen and Edna, not to mention Harry as well...

a/u

thanks to Elaine for her red pen and valuable suggestions as ALWAYS and your thoughts on how this is shaping up...

Ms. T, your thoughts on Helen and Edna are much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Won't You Come In?**

**Previously: **

**"Here's my wife, Edna and our lovely daughter, Helen," Harry told the new family. "This is my new co-worker and his family. Mr. and Mrs. Plum, and their son, Frank."**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Helen stood transfixed, staring at the young man in front of her. A few inches taller than herself, with warm eyes, the same color as hers. His brown hair was cut short, with almost a military precision. Frank Plum was standing in the living room of the 'most beautiful girl' he had ever seen in his life, equally enamored it seemed.

"Let Helen here take your coats," Harry instructed the newcomers to his home, snapping both Frank and Helen to attention.

"I can help you child," Mrs. Plum told the young girl, "It is the least I can do for you, after all I hear we are in for a treat with the Pot Roast dinner you have fixed."

Helen's face lit up with joy, after hearing her Father talk up her cooking skills.

"Ever since he got the job at the mill, my husband has talked on and on about your family. You can call me Rosalie," she told Edna.

"Why don't you join Helen and I, we are about to bring it to the table and this way we can get to know each other better over some coffee," Edna motioned for Rosalie to follow her and Helen into the kitchen.

"Oh my! What are the spices you are using, Helen my dear? I never would have thought Pot Roast could smell so different," Rosalie said.

"It's my mother's recipe, she's been showing me how to cook for years," Helen replied.

"Dinner's served," Edna's voice was heard in the living room. "Why don't we have Frank sit over by Helen, and this way you both can sit together, Rosalie?"

Helen's heartbeat kicked up a notch, as did Frank's. Both young people sitting side by side.

Hands were held, forming a circle around the table as Harry Mazur led the dinner prayer, "Heavenly Father, we thank you for our bounty of which we are to receive, Amen."

Helen raised her head from prayer, sneaking a look at the young man sitting next to her. Blushing, she realized he was looking right back at her!

All of a sudden, Helen's palms of her hands felt as flushed as her face.

"So Frank, tell me what are you looking to do now that you're out of school?" Harry asked. Passing around the sliced roast, Harry's eyes were fixed on the young man sitting next to his daughter.

"Well, Sir I'm set to leave for boot camp in South Carolina next week. I'm going to Ft. Jackson as a matter of fact," Frank replied to the host. "I just got my acceptance into the Army, after Boot Camp I should be shipped over to Viet 'Nam."

Rosalie told the table, "I couldn't be prouder of my son for signing up to fight for our country. Frank has always shown himself with the same courage now as he has ever since he was a young boy. Of course it might just be a mother talking, but the pride I have for my boy just has me carrying on and on."

"And Helen dear, I do need your recipe for this delicious meal, I've always told my family to try new things, and this is most definitely...new," Rosalie addressed the young woman across the table from her.

"I'm thinking of teaching some basic cooking out of my home. Helen would you be interested in something like that? It would keep me busy, and I'm sure you and I would get along just fine."

Helen nodded her head, not meeting her mother's eyes. Anything to get closer to this young man beside her. Lessons from his own mother? Surely Edna would understand, right?

"You know, I've only met one or two women in the store since we moved here. But I overhead them talking about starting Tupperware parties for a little extra cash in their pockets. Edna, what do you think about that," Mrs. Plum asked Edna.

And so the conversation took off in spurts, the women at one end of the table, while the men talked over the Mill comings and goings.

Music was heard in the background, coming from the kitchen radio as Frank turned to Helen and softly asked, "May I come back and see you again, before I leave for boot camp."

Harry and Edna's eyes met over the table, both had been paying attention to their daughter this whole time. Ever since Frank Plum entered their home, it was like the elder Mazur's were focused like a laser beam on this fine looking young man. Two years older than their own child, life does have a way of looking out for you. Helen had been cooking and sewing under Edna's guidance. And now, it seemed like she was going to be courted properly.

The strains of Nat King Cole singing his song Unforgettable were keeping Frank's mind occupied as he waited for this beautiful young woman to give him the answer he was praying for.

_**Unforgettable**_

_**That's what you are,**_

_**Unforgettable**_

_**Tho' near or far,**_

A young man being sent overseas, Frank knew he might not be making it home. He could only focus on this young lady sitting beside him. Legs almost touching under the table.

_**Like a song of love that clings to me,**_

_**How the thought of you does things to me.**_

_**Never before**_

_**Has someone been more...**_

Yearning to take her in his arms, just to hold her one time. Was that really so much to ask? Frank knew if he came back that Helen Mazur would soon be Helen Plum. Even his own mother had told Frank of falling in love with his daddy, as soon as they met. His mind was made up. Now just to get her to see things his way. It would give him someone to come home to. Some where to belong. His own mother was willing to teach her to cook! While the meal was good, it couldn't hold a candle to the cooking he was used to.

_**Unforgettable**_

_**In every way,**_

_**And forever more**_

_**That's how you'll stay...**_

Helen was listening to the words of her favorite song, thinking about her life. She knew it was the last year of school. What was it she wanted to do, exactly? Could this be the sign she needed to move on in her life. Meeting Frank's eyes Helen took a deep breath and said quietly, "I'd like that very much," a smile forming on her lips. Matching the one on Frank Plum's face.

After the table had been cleared, coffee was brought out for everyone in the living room. A final drink before the end of the evening.

"Edna, did I tell you the latest news? It slipped my mind but I heard that the no-goodnik Morelli boy got that Angie girl pregnant. You know Helen, the girl that's in your classes. Looks like there's gonna be a courthouse wedding for them," Harry told the room.

With that statement, Harry Mazur laughed till he was red in the face. Helen and Edna met each other's eyes each thinking it could have been Helen if Edna wouldn't have nipped that in the bud.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

a/n not mine

many thanks to Ms. T. for reading ahead and Elaine and her magical red pen. It certainly takes a village to make this readable, that's for sure.

Not to mention reserch into music and Tupperware...

cheeky grin. The division of Helen and Edna has begun...after all this is the Making of Helen Plum is it not?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter whatever in the hell number it is.**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxo**_

_**A/N...I have to tell you readers, this story is such a blast to write but you need to remember that this is Helen's Story as I get her to the 'why me?' she is always saying in the books. **_

_**Evil Cackle of laughter here.**_

_**That being said...on with the story...**_

_**xoooooooxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**Previously; **_

With that statement, Harry Mazur laughed till he was red in the face. Helen and Edna met each other's eyes each thinking it could have been Helen if Edna wouldn't have nipped that in the bud.

"What do you mean, Daddy?" Helen asked.

"It means that Angie Gusettie, your so-called-friend, laid down with that Morelli boy and is having a baby. His Daddy is fit to be tied. He came to work storming and ranting that 'his precious son' got her knocked up. Now, he has to pay for a courthouse wedding this Friday after he cashes his check."

_**Edna POV...FLASHBACK.**_

I had watched my daughter's face when Harry told us about her friend Angie Gusettie getting knocked up by that good for nothing Morelli boy. I know Helen had a crush on him; it's just a good thing Harry doesn't know _**just how big of a crush it is.**_ Hell would be preferable to the anger of Harry Mazur once he get's something into his brain.

It's Harry's way or no way around here.

But ever since Rosalie Plum came to dinner, I couldn't help but notice Helen wanted her company instead of mine. Even going so far as to take up her offer of cooking lessons. There was nothing wrong with my cooking, it was hearty and filling. Just the way Harry liked his meals.

But now my daughter was choosing to spend her time at the Plum house, even on Saturday's, learning how to sell Tupperware of all things. And of course Frank was the real draw there. Harry had told me he was a 'fine boy' to court Helen.

Patriotic. Wanting to serve our country. I couldn't help but think he wanted to 'service my daughter' before he left is all.

I saw her off on her dates, always looking radiant with happiness whenever Frank showed up to take Helen out. My little girl was growing up, and I knew the heartache of separation was in the back of her mind. Helen was getting moodier by the day knowing that Frank only had one more evening left before he got on the bus to take him out of state and away from her.

_**End of Flashback...**_

_**EDNA POV CURRENT TIME**_

Thankfully tonight was the last night before Frank left. Harry lifted her curfew (which to me was the wrong thing to do) since it was a Friday night.

So, instead of 11 PM, Helen had until 12:30 to be home. Of course I was staying busy mending my never ending pile of Harry's work shirts and pants.

Waiting.

Wondering just what my daughter and her beau were up to, this late at night.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxxxxxxxxooooxoxoxoxox**_

The car was silent as Frank and Helen looked out over the landscape of Trenton below them. Tension had been building up inside each of them, ever since they met.

Kisses getting more and more demanding, Frank's hands wandering over her body. Making places Helen never even knew existed come to life.

Frank turned the radio on, for music seemed to soothe them both when listening just by themselves...

Frank took Helen's hand in his after turning the radio up louder...starting to dance to the words that would forever be seared into the hearts of this young couple...

_**Fly me to the moon,**_

_**And let me play among the stars**_

_**Let me see what spring is like**_

_**On Jupiter and Mars**_

Helen knew as Frank twirled her around, this was her chance at true love. Should she trust this young man with her heart and soul, now on the night before he left?

_**In other words, hold my hand**_

_**In other words, baby, kiss me**_

Or should Helen wait, till Frank came back from his boot camp stint? Edna had talked to her about 'waiting' for marriage. Being 'pure' like she was with her daddy.

_**Fill my heart with song**_

_**and let me sing forever more**_

_**You are all I long for**_

_**All I worship and adore**_

But, her mother wasn't here.

And, oh how she longed for more from this dashing young man.

Frank was leaving it all up to her, it was Helen's decision.

_**In other words, please be true**_

_**In other words, I love you...**_

"Make love to me Frank, make this last night count for you and I," Helen softly said into Frank's ear.

"Are you sure Helen, this is a big step for both of us. I've never been with a woman, just as you are pure in body, so am I." Frank told her.

"I'm more than sure, Frank," Helen replied.

Opening the back door to his father's car, Frank brought out the condom he had bought from the men's room.

And as Frank Sinatra crooned on;

_**In other words, please be true,**_

_**In other words, I love you**_

Helen Mazur became a woman.

Several times over.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxox**_

The opening of the front door, had Edna's eyes going to the clock.

12:15 AM, good Helen made it before her curfew.

But instead of seeing Helen's tear streaked face like she was expecting: Edna saw something entirely different.

Helen's mussed hair.

Helen's smeared lipstick.

Helen's wrinkled dress.

The glow on Helen's face, combined with the smell of Frank's old spice aftershave told Edna Mazur her daughter was no longer a child.

But a woman that had been thoroughly loved.

_**"Helen, do you have something to say to me? After all this is not how your daddy and I raised you," Edna told her daughter. Tears were starting to fall down Edna's face. Furiously she wiped them off, while staring at her daughter.**_

_**Willing her to answer.**_

_**"Mother, I made my own choice. I will never regret having Frank love me tonight. I did what I wanted to do. He'll be back once boot camp is done. We're making plans to see each other again. I had hoped you would understand, I couldn't wait any longer," Helen replied.**_

_**'Goodnight Mom," Helen said over her shoulder, walking to her bedroom.**_

_**What In The World Would Happen Next?**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxo**_

_**A/N. not mine**_

_**thank you so much Elaine, aka Proudofyoubabe...i know you working all the time and finishing up The Men of Rangeman is keeping you busy...**_

_**and Ms. LilyGhost, thanks for reading ahead.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**What Is Done In The Dark, Will Come To Light.**_

Previously;

_**"Mother, I made my own choice. I will never regret having Frank love me tonight. I did what I wanted to do. He'll be back once boot camp is done. We're making plans to see each other again. I had hoped you would understand, I couldn't wait any longer," Helen replied.**_

_**'Goodnight Mom," Helen said over her shoulder, walking to her bedroom.**_

_**What In The World Would Happen Next?**_

_**XOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO**_

Mother and Daughter had been tip toeing around each other for just about a week and a half, when Harry set down and had a talk with both the ladies of the Mazur home.

"Okay, Helen why don't you tell me just exactly has you feeling so peckish these days? Is it cause your fella went away for boot camp? And Edna, you are barely talking to our girl here, I can tell you are upset, so let's have a talk here," Harry said. Instead of going into the living room with his after dinner coffee, Harry just poured his cup and sat back down at the table.

Waiting.

"Someone needs to talk, damnit! I'm not leaving this table until you both _**talk to me!"**_ Harry said, his voice raised.

"Helen, you've been moody and short tempered around here, I know your missing your man, but is there something else going on here? Did he do or say something that has you all tight lipped around your mother and I? I used to come home from work, both you and your mother laughing in the kitchen about something or another. How your day was going, ech of you were giggling like school girls instead of now, where no one is talking at all," Harry said.

Blue eyes staring across the table at Edna, Helen couldn't help but standing up and knocking her chair over; in haste to admit to her daddy what had happened.

Her sobs being heard even after her bedroom door shut behind her.

Edna locked her eyes on Harry: almost willing for her husband to figure it out. Without having to spell it out for him.

Would he figure out on his own, his precious baby daughter was now a woman?

A light switch turned on finally in Harry's brain. He had been thinking of Helen's behavior these past weeks.

Her Pale Face in the mornings.

Hearing her cry at night.

Almost like his own mother had cried, when in terrible angst.

Seeing her tipped over chair, Harry remembered what led to that happening...and he really didn't

like where his mind was taking him.

_**'Did he say or do something that has you all tight-lipped...moody and short tempered, feeling **_

_**peckish...'**_

Edna not saying a word...except to tell Harry about all the time Helen was spending with Rosalie that is.

Saturday Tupperware parties at the Plums. Edna went one time; no other invitations had been extended to her after that.

Rosalie was slowly taking over the spot over in Helen's life that her own mother should have had.

Harry jumped up from his chair, his thundering voice on Helen's door as he knocked loudly on it...

"_**Damnit Helen, what did you do with that boy? IF YOU laid down with him, like I think you did, be prepared, FOR IT WILL COME OUT."**_

_**xoxox Meanwhile, Ft. Jackson, South Carolina xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

"Mail call"

Names were called alphabetically for everything dealing with the army.

On and on the list went.

"Juniak"

Frank just raised his eyebrow at the best friend he had, Joe Juniak. Another friend he met since his family moved to Trenton.

"Plum"

Now it was Frank's turn to hear his name called. Only his mom wrote him, Frank's dad Henry was too busy working at the Mill to even think about letter writing. Being so doggedly tired with what Basic Training was really like, Frank never had time to write Helen. Oh sure, Helen was on his mind, every chance he had; the night they spent together in his Dad's back seat was etched on his mind.

But still, Frank was feeling disconnected almost like someone else was in control of the situation. Sure, he liked Helen, but now that he was out of Trenton, Frank had discovered there were other women in the sea.

Sitting on his bunk, Frank was finally able to open his letter just before it was lights out; the next day starting eight hours later. Maybe. If the drill Sergeant didn't wake up with a bug up his ass and make them do the ten mile run. Like yesterday.

_**My Dearest Boy,**_

_**I'm sending you my love and Prayers to you. Not much has really changed since you left almost three weeks ago.**_

_**I still have my Tupperware Parties, each Saturday. Your lovely girl, Helen has been such a big help to me. I have put her in charge of the light snacks I have for the ladies that attend. Everyone is so pleased to meet her. Helen and I are off to a wonderful start, her cooking lessons will be something that you yourself will be sampling soon.**_

_**I forgot when your boot camp is up, but your Father and I can hardly wait for the bus to bring you home.**_

_**All our love and Prayers.**_

_**Mother and Dad.**_

_**P.S. I wanted to tell you that Helen sends her best wishes for you. I told her I was writing to you, and she passed on her regards. Such a lovely young woman she is. I am enclosing her address for you, just like you asked for in the last letter you sent me. No doubt she will be happy to hear from you personally.**_

"Hey Plum, my family's in town for a week or two. I want you to meet them on this pass for tomorrow. What do you say? It's only my Mom and Dad and my sister Caroline. It's been years since you last saw her. She's been off to school," Juniak said to his army buddy.

"Sure, I'm in. Let's see this sister of yours. No one can take the place of my Helen you know," Frank said with a laugh in his voice.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**A/n Not mine.**_

_**TELL me what you think folks...this is alot of twists and turns still to come...EVIL CACKLE OF LAUGHTER HERE.**_

_**Some things in the books DO NOT HAPPEN IN THIS STORY...so stay tuned. Many thanks for Elaine and Shelley for the red pen's that are needed.**_

_**Not to mention Sandra and Ms. T. for reading ahead.**_

_**Because this story is not going to follow the books...remember its AU AU AU.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Answers For Harry.**_

_**Previously;**_

_**"Sure, I'm in. Let's see this sister of yours. No one can take the place of my Helen you know," Frank said with a laugh in his voice.**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOOXOX**_

"Helen you need to come out of that room, NOW. Do you understand me? We need to have a family discussion about your behavior and it needs to happen _**NOW**_. Don't you dare make me come in there, " Harry's voice thundered in the little house.

Edna was sitting at the table, her hands wringing in her lap. It was more than past time for this talk to happen. One way or the other, Helen needed to admit out loud about her and Frank Plum.

'Fine fellow indeed,' Edna thought. 'He may be all right for Helen to date, according to Harry. Just wait till he finds out she laid down with that 'fine fellow'.

Getting up, Edna knew adding a shot of Harry's scotch to his hot toddy would do wonders for his attitude. She hoped so anyway. Plus she made his favorite dessert. Chocolate cake that was his mother's recipe handed down to Edna on their wedding day. Edna had learned from Harry's own mother just how to make his favorite meals.

Something that Rosalie Plum was doing for Helen. Edna felt like her daughter was a stranger; the time she spent away from her own home she was always busy.

If Edna heard one more time, 'Rosalie said this...or Rosalie said that' Edna would scream her dismay in her daughter's face. Something that has been getting harder and harder not to do.

Hearing Harry hammer on her door in anger, Edna knew exactly what her husband was going to say..."Edna get me my tools, this door is coming off one way or the other."

Helen's doorknob slowly turned. The door opened and Harry could see Helen's tear stained face.

"Come on honey, it can't be that bad," Harry told her. Leading her out to the kitchen table, Harry shot a smile to his wife. Everything goes better with dessert and a drink.

Once the little family was back at the table, Harry found his daughter couldn't meet his eyes. With a nod of her head, Edna told Harry in her own way to start talking.

Taking his daughter's hand in his, Harry started talking softly "Helen, whatever you did, it will be all right. I've never let you down before, have

I? I've always been here for you and your mother, no matter what. So, come on honey and tell me what it is that's got you so worked up. I am pretty sure I know its more than just Frank leaving, am I right?"

_**"We can get through this together, your mother and I will be beside you no matter what, you need to tell me though. Before I can help you, I need to know. Because right now, I'm not liking what my brain is telling me."**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

_**Helen's POV**_

How can I make my parents understand I'm not a little girl anymore? Mom already knows, but how will Daddy react to the truth? I know I need to tell him what happened between Frank and I.

_**Flashback-Helen **_

The world didn't exist when Frank took me into his arms. Nothing mattered at all...

Frank told me, 'no matter what happens in our lives, just remember I'll always be here for you. When I come back from boot camp, we'll tell the folks about us. I see a future for us, Helen. Once my time is up in the army.'

And that was even _**before **_ we realized the condom we had used really wasn't that reliable. Frank said he 'should have gotten some from the drugstore instead of the men's room. But didn't want his dad and mom to find out.'

_**End of flashback-Present time**_

Now all I could do is wait.

Wait for my period.

Rosalie told me she gave Frank my address in her latest letter, I really needed to talk to him.

Meeting my Daddy's eyes, all I could think of was 'tell the truth'.

Over and over my mind was screaming it to me.

Open my mouth, and just tell him. After all, Mom already knows, right?

_**How bad could it be? **_

_**Surely Daddy can remember how it felt to have Mom in his arms right? **_

_**But then I remembered Mom and Daddy were already married when they first made love.**_

Deciding to get it over with once and for all, I just lifted my head and said:

"Frank and I made love, the night before he left for boot camp."

_**xoxooxxxxxxxxxoxoxoxoxoxoox**_

_**A/N**_

_**not mine at all...AU AU AU AU**_

_**what do you think Harry's gonna say now?**_

_**many thanks for Elaine and her red pen, and suggestions by Cindy Lou and Tammie on the upcoming chapters as well as this one.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**'I Didn't Mean To Interrupt"**_

_Previously;_

_**'Frank and I made love, the night before he left for boot camp.'**_

_**xoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Relief.

Relief was showing on Edna's face as Helen finally admitted to her daddy what she knew all along. Edna had given Helen a few days to 'fess up to Harry, otherwise she would be talking to her husband instead.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxo Flashback...Edna POV...xoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**Helen fought her mother tooth and nail, 'Why does daddy have to know in the first place? Why do you have to tell him at all, Mother?'**_

_**'This is not how you have been raised, Helen. After all the talks you and I have had the past few years, it never crossed your mind about how much of a 'disappointment' this will be to your father and I? I have done everything in my power as your mother to see that you need to wait until you are married to act the way you have with Frank. Now your father needs to hear it. You laid down with that boy, it is time for it to come to light, just like it is in the Bible,' Edna told her child.**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxo END OF FLASHBACK xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Harry Mazur was such a proud man.

Proud of his family.

Proud of his job as foreman.

Proud his home was such a loving cheerful place for his family.

Company came and went; and while playing cards and having coffee laughter was always heard from the Mazur home.

Harry worked hard his whole life; making sure that Edna and Helen were well looked after.

_**Just like that Harry's posture changed.**_

_**From a proud father and husband, to one that has the weight of the world on his shoulders.**_

_**In an instant, Harry found out his daughter had made her own choices.**_

_**Choices that she could never change in her life.**_

_**Going so far as to reject what Edna and himself had taught her.**_

Hearing a knock on the kitchen door silenced Harry from talking. Edna had just poured coffee for both of them, Helen was sitting in her chair with her eyes downcast.

Opening the kitchen door, it was all Edna could do from groaning out loud.

"I didn't mean to interrupt, Edna my dear, I have what Helen and I baked yesterday after school. I thought I might as well bring it over. It's such a nice evening for a walk, don't you think so?" Rosalie asked.

"Is that Chocolate cake I see? Helen, didn't you tell your parents we made pineapple upside down cake? It's my boy's favorite dessert and all, and you got it just right the first time," Rosalie said, rummaging in her purse. Walking into the Mazur kitchen like she lived there.

Distaste for the intrusion was clearly written all over Edna's face. Harry caught that look, and knew Edna was holding back on her temper.

Having her head down allowed Frank and Edna to communicate with only their facial expressions, Harry gave a nod of his head, towards the table. Edna took it from there, "Why don't you come in have a cup of coffee, Rosalie? We were just finding out about Frank and Helen, you're more than welcome since it is _**your son and our daughter."**_

Rosalie lifted her head, face glowing in delight. "Thank you, no doubt you heard the plans that our children have made? I tell you, I'm just as proud of Helen as if she was my own daughter. I'll be more than happy when It becomes a reality."

Handing Helen a piece of paper, Rosalie continued on, "Here is Frank's mailing address. Remember he wanted you to have it, when he had time to write me his first letter that is."

Setting her coffee cup down, Rosalie saw a sorrowful look on Harry's face. Tapping her fingers lightly on her cup, Rosalie talked to both of Helen's parents. "Helen has told me about her and my son, so I know that we could become grandparents in the upcoming year. Frank already told me in his letter that when boot camp was over, he wanted to get married to Helen. So that in about four more weeks, a wedding at our home will be happening. I say this to you, not to hurt either one of you. I came to tell you that Frank and Helen have decided to move into our spare rooms we have at our place. That way Helen can learn _**just exactly what it takes to be a good wife here in the Burg. Now Edna, I know you have taught your daughter well and all. It's just time Helen finds out how to please my son. After all, they will be living in my house."**_

"The letter I got today from Frank said he was still planning on having a wedding at home. It was only a line he scribbled as he was headed out to meet the Juniak family for his day pass," Rosalie said. Taking a last sip of her coffee, Rosalie said standing up, "Helen, Frank will be writing you soon he said to tell you. But don't hesitate to start a letter to him."

As soon at the door clicked behind Rosalie Plum, it was Harry Mazur's turn to talk...and talk he did;

"_**I cannot and will not believe MY OWN DAUGHTER told such a personal family secret to someone other than ME? YOUR OWN FATHER," Harry stood up and pointed to her room.**_

_**"Get out of my sight, Helen," Harry said. "I'll deal with you and your 'young man' soon enough."**_

Helen knew about retreating from her father's temper.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox 645 miles away xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox**_

"Come on Plum, my folks are waiting for us. Not to mention my sister. She's worse than you are wanting everything to be perfect.

I never thought that my sister of all people matches you in being particular. It's a good thing you're gonna be a married man soon. And the fact we all live in Trenton now, maybe when we get out a few of us can get together, play cards or go out to eat, what do you think?" Joe asked Frank Plum.

"Maybe, I'm not sure how Helen feels about getting out and making new friends. Come to think of it, I really don't know much about her at all. Except she wanted cooking lessons from my mother," Frank said chuckling out loud.

"You know what that means, don't you," Juniak's voice taking on a sing song quality as the boys walked out of the training camp.

"Helen and Frank,

Sitting in a tree,

k-i-s-s-i-n-g

First comes love,

Then comes marriage

Then comes Frank pushing the baby carriage"

"Funny man, lead me to your family. I can only hope she's delightful to look at rather than your ugly mug, " Frank replied. Giving his friend a knuckle rub down on the top of his head.

All of sudden, Juniak stopped.

Frank remembered the Juniak's, and just how much fun he and Joe got into there.

But he couldn't take his eyes of the petite young lady in front of him.

Curly brunette hair, past her shoulders.

Dark blue eyes, if that was even possible.

The sweetest smile Frank had ever seen.

_**Helen Plum was most certainly not on his mind at this very moment.**_

"Caroline, allow me to introduce you to my army buddy, Frank Plum. You've been away when he's been over to our house. Frank, meet my little sister, Caroline. Now, isn't she the one that could steal your breath away," Joe asked.

Caroline barely came up to Frank's shoulders, a dainty little woman.

She reminded him of his favorite movie actress, Audrey Hepburn, a demure look on her face.

Fragile and alluring.

Frank held out his hand in an offer to shake it.

When their hands did meet, Frank and Caroline each felt a jolt of electricity running up their arms.

Frank lifted Caroline's hand and kissed the back of it, in greeting.

He didn't let go of her hand either, keeping their fingers interlocked. "May I ask what perfume it is that you are wearing?" Frank softly inquired.

"Heaven Sent, why are you asking?" Caroline's soft voice replied.

"It's just a fitting name for someone who looks like an angel," Frank told the petite woman.

Joe Juniak pitied Helen Mazur.

True love had finally happened for his best friend and little sister.

Now to tell Helen on their pass home in a few weeks.

A family style picnic at the park was the perfect relaxation both the friends needed. Time was running out on pass, soon it would be time to face reality of basic training.

"May I see you again? I have a pass before we go overseas, and some unfinished business in Trenton to take care of. But afterwards, may I call on you before I go?" Frank asked.

His heart was racing, waiting for her answer.

"That would be lovely. I'm seeing Joe off at the bus station, perhaps we can say good-bye there," Caroline replied.

Bending down, Frank softly kissed Caroline on her cheek.

"Till then," Frank said. Running his finger down her cheek, he knew he would never forget Caroline Juniak for as long as he lived.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoxoxoxoox**_

_**AU AU AU AU**_

_**A/N**_

_**DID YOU EVER WONDER JUST WHY THERE WAS NO AFFECTION BETWEEN FRANK AND HELEN EVER IN THE BOOKS?**_

_**EVIL CACKLE OF LAUGHTER.**_

_**THANKS as usual to a few friends I have to help me out;**_

_**Elaine and her wonderful red pen**_

_**and of Course Tammie & Cindy Lou for reading ahead.**_

_**I really hope you folks are starting to understand Helen and her choices that are dividing her and Edna to start with.**_

_**Does Frank get his happy? **_

_**TBC```**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Frank Confesses...**_

_**Previously;**_

_**"Till then," Frank said. Running his finger down her cheek, he knew he would never forget Caroline Juniak for as long as he lived.**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxox**_

Frank had become quite introspective since the day he met Caroline. His thoughts had turned to Trenton and life there that was happening without him.

Helen Mazur.

Frank remembered how lovely she looked when they first met, how entranced he became in such a short time with the young lady.

Their dates when she was out of school for the day. He couldn't help but remember the dancing outside of his father's parked car on the night before he left for boot camp, that one night they spent loving each other.

Frank Sinatra tune came playing just then, someone's radio was turned up as everyone laid on their bunks before lights out...

_**Fly me to the moon**_

_**And let me play among the stars,**_

_**Let me see what spring is like**_

_**On Jupiter and Mars**_

Remembering Helen's sweet kisses on his neck, his closed eyes and finally her lips met his...

_**Fill my heart with song**_

_**and let me sing forever more,**_

_**You are all I long for**_

_**All I worship and adore**_

Frank remembered telling Helen, he would be 'back soon to plan their future.'

_**In other words, please be true**_

_**In other words, I love you...**_

Frank made plans to talk to Caroline tomorrow, telling her all about Helen and their time together. Hopefully, she would understand that Frank needed to break it off with Helen before anything else happened between them.

Now, Frank could see the comparison's to each young lady.

Caroline had such an innocence about her, making Frank's protective feelings come out. Feelings he never knew he had inside him, until Caroline Juniak appeared in his life. The electricity he felt each time they touched.

But hearing from his mother that Helen had been to his home; taking cooking lessons from his own mother, wanting to please him in everything she did, left him feeling empty inside. Frank needed to have closure with Helen, and a talk with his mother. Surely his mother could understand that Frank found his one true love with Caroline Juniak.

He simply got carried away with Helen, certainly his mother could understand that as well? Once they met, Rosalie Plum would be welcoming_** her**_ into the family, not Helen Mazur.

Sitting up on his bunk, the song still playing in his head, Frank started a letter that would hopefully be for the best.

_**Dear Helen,**_

_**My mother sent me your address and I hope this finds you well. I understand you are taking cooking lessons from her.**_

_**Which brings me to a subject I need to tell you about. I think we need to have a serious discussion when my pass comes up. Things have changed for me in the past few days and I need to talk to you as soon as possible.**_

_**Take care of yourself.**_

_**Frank Plum**_

With that letter done, Frank sealed the envelope and dropped it in the pile of letters others had written to be mailed tomorrow.

Frank knew he would be seeing the Juniak family again tomorrow just for a short visit before the family headed back to Trenton. Frank and Joe only had a few weeks at most before they graduated from boot camp and were able to get a pass back home for a few days before shipping out.

Since he was headed overseas, Frank was determined to tell Caroline everything about Helen Mazur and himself before he left. Remembering running his finger down Caroline's face and how soft her skin was underneath his finger, Frank fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Maybe while on his pass he could stop by the Juniak's to see Caroline's lovely face, once he was free and clear of Helen Mazur.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxo**_

"Frank, of course I know about you and Helen. Joe told me everything and I do agree with you on having to let her down gently. I have no worries about you changing your mind once you do talk either. I have the same feelings for you as well. _**Promise me, you will come to see me afterwards,"**_ Caroline told the man sitting beside her.

"Of course I will, remember I know where you live," Frank was beaming, knowing Caroline wasn't rejecting him.

"Take care my love, till we meet again," Frank said in a soft voice. Bending down, Frank and Caroline shared their first kiss.

Each never knowing just how long it would be before they met again.

"I love you Frank Plum, come home soon," Caroline told him. Her arms wrapped around his neck.

Frank looked down into Caroline's eyes. His fingers couldn't help but get lost in the curls going everywhere.

"I love you too, my darling Caroline. Forever and a day, remember that until I show up on your doorstep a free man," Frank replied.

Stepping back from his love, Frank shook hands with the family Patriarch. Nodding his head to Frank, a seal of approval was given.

Frank Plum was nothing if not honest, someone he would be proud to call a son-in-law, one day soon.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**A/N. not mine**_

_**AU AU AU**_

_**thanks to Elaine for her red pen...and for agreeing to go on this wild ass ride I have planned out...once again throwing my outline away...**_

_**cheeky grin. And thanks for reading, plus sharing your thoughts, its your comments that had me changing this story up, btw.**_

_**TBC~~~**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Harry's Sorrow.**_

_**Previously;**_

Stepping back from his love, Frank shook hands with the family Patriarch. Nodding his head to Frank, a seal of approval was given.

Frank Plum was nothing if not honest, someone he would be proud to call a son-in-law, one day soon.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox**_

Mr. Juniak saluted both the boys after shaking hands with Frank. "I'm very relieved, son, that you will be talking to Miss Mazur about ending your relationship. My wife and I already have welcomed you to the family; having Joe bring you over often enough makes you feel like you are already part of it. It is the honorable thing to do, letting Miss Mazur down easy."

"Good luck boys, and we'll see you on your pass in a few weeks. Keep in touch and let us know if there is anything we can do for you, all right? You both are in our prayers," Mrs. Juniak said. She herself had become quite fond of the young Plum boy as a suitor for her daughter. Caroline already had a job lined up for her in Trenton. The hospital was looking for nurses and she was to begin working there starting next week.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

A home that had once held laughter and music was now a former shell of itself.

"_**To have and to hold, for better or worse..."**_wedding vows that Harry and Edna Mazur took to heart were silently being repeated in each of their minds.

The worse part had just been announced, Helen was indeed pregnant, finding out just that very day from their family doctor. Edna insisted on it; things could not go on as they had been these past few weeks.

Edna invited the Plum family over for dinner the very next night. Decisions had to be made for the young folks. And since Frank wasn't around, it was Henry and Rosalie Plum talking for him, so to speak.

Helen, under her mother's watchful eyes, still did her homework at the kitchen table, but the strain was most evident for Harry. School was about to end for the year, graduation was just around the corner. It was all Helen was hearing in the hallways of her school about her friend Angie Gusettie, pregnant by Anthony Morelli. Shudders ran through Helen; thank goodness she never gave into Anthony besides that kiss on the football field. Anthony Morelli turned into a handsome young man, the catch of the senior class, but something in his eyes, gave Helen pause. Thankfully she listened to her 'inner voice' keeping her out of his sight from that moment on.

A man defeated. Helen overheard her parent's talking from their bedroom and with all her heart wished she had never met Frank Plum. Hearing her father's words, actually had tears streaming down Helen's face.

_**"Where did we go wrong Edna? Ever since we brought Helen into this world, we've done everything we could possible do for her. We've watched over her, laughed with her over her toddler antics. We've taught her right from wrong, made sure that the teachings of our church never left our home. That Helen knew she could always count on us, her parents, as her biggest supporters. She's made some mistakes, but so have we when we were younger.**_

_**And now, our baby girl is having a baby herself. I can't imagine her young man is expecting this, but from what Helen told us, he is aware this could have happened."**_

Edna started talking to her husband of all these years in a soothing voice, "Harry, it's time to accept the fact that our daughter made her choice. It is not our fault; we loved her and will continue to love her. I know it has been hard for both of us to remember the little girl she was against the woman she has become. Try to calm down Harry, and lay down honey. I'm getting worried about you. I know your blood pressure is high, just try to remember the good times we've had these years together, and let's focus on that."

Pulling out Frank's letter, Helen tried to read between the lines;

_**Dear Helen,**_

_**My mother sent me your address and I hope this finds you well. I understand you are taking cooking lessons from her.**_

_**Which brings me to a subject I need to tell you about. I think we need to have a serious discussion when my pass comes up. Things have changed for me in the past few days and I need to talk to you as soon as possible.**_

_**Take care of yourself.**_

_**Frank Plum**_

'What could have changed since they last saw each other, those weeks ago?' thoughts swirling in Helen's head. She had been marking off the days when Frank would be home from boot camp. In just a couple of weeks, and she would have to tell him the news of their upcoming baby. Surely they would be married? Rosalie had already told her that Frank's old bedroom was ready for the young couple to move into. Looking back over the letter, Helen once again focused on the _**Take care of yourself**_ when she was hoping to see an _** I love you **_instead. Maybe it would be for the best, living at the Plum home, instead of here. Helen could barely meet her Daddy's eyes anymore. Wishing she could make him understand, Helen made her own choice that night.

_**Helen had given into Temptation, with the only regret being for her parents.**_

_**A scream was heard from her parent's bedroom...**_

_**"Helen, call the doctor, your Father has collapsed!"**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**AU AU AU**_

_**not mine either.**_

_**Many thanks for Shelley and her red pen, and Ms. Tammie for reading ahead.**_

_**A/N I really hope you continue to enjoy the twists and turns about to happen...**_

_**cheeky grin.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Edna's Anguish.

Pacing up and down the floor outside the exam room, Enda kept thinking of Harry's last words;

_**"Where did we go wrong Edna? Ever since we brought Helen into this world, we've done everything we could possibly do for her."**_

_**'Harry's right, where did we go wrong,' Edna thought. Resting her eyes upon her only child, Edna knew if she had to pick her husband or her daughter, it would always be her husband. Harry was Edna's rock. Just as Edna was the one that Harry could lean upon. Frank Plum would have to step up and take care of Helen and their child, right along with the other Plum family members.**_

_**The bane of Edna's existence and the cause of her daughter changing before her eyes, had finally arrived.**_

"Edna, I came _**just as soon as Helen called me**_, is there anything Henry and I can do for you and Harry?" Rosalie Plum asked.

"Frank's room is ready for our 'happy couple' to move into, why don't I take Helen there for a few days, at least until Harry is better and back on his feet? It would be no problem; she could go to school and then come home and start back with her homework and cooking lessons at the same time." Rosalie finished talking and placed her arm around Helen's shoulders.

_**"Helen, why did you call Rosalie, at all? Why couldn't you wait until your own family was home, before telling everyone? I thought you would at least have the decency to wait, and do the right thing. Here you are, calling up Rosalie like she was your mother INSTEAD of me," Edna had had enough of this.**_

_**"Thanks to you, Helen, making the wrong choice in your life, you're now pregnant and not married. Your father is fighting for his life, once again all due to you and the choice you made," Edna said with a harsh voice.**_

_**Already pretending Helen was her own child instead of Edna and Harry Mazur's daughter. Why not let it happen, Rosalie was taking care of the mother of their grandchild anyway. Harry would need rest and plenty of it.**_

Dr. Romano strode out from the examining room; Harry had confided in him what exactly was happening in his home. As a family friend, he knew having their daughter at home with them unmarried was the main concern for Harry and Edna. Not to mention pregnant as well. The boy's family was taking over Helen and Harry's role, usurping their place in the daughter's life.

"Edna, will you come with me, so I can talk to you and Harry both at the same time?" The doctor asked. Taking Edna by her elbow he led her gently to where her husband was laying, hooked up to machinery.

Inside Harry's room, the sound of machinery was heard; _**beep-beep-beep**_. A nurse was sitting by the head of the bed, feeding him ice chips.

"Edna, I'd like you to meet the nurse I credit for not leaving Harry's side in all the time he's been here in this room," Dr. Romano said.

"Mrs. Mazur, meet Caroline Juniak."

Caroline thought furiously, 'Where have I heard that name before, Mazur?' It suddenly became clear remembering Frank telling her about Helen Mazur and her parents, Harry and Edna. Caroline wondered where Helen was at this very moment, tuning back into what the doctor was saying..."I'm afraid having Helen around Harry would send his blood pressure up very high, so may I suggest them not seeing each other anytime soon, Edna."

Feeding Harry more ice chips, Caroline tried not to listen in on their private conversation. But she couldn't help in over-hearing the doctor say," _**I can only imagine the anguish you and Edna are going through, with your daughter unmarried and pregnant. That too would send me just about over the edge as well."**_

'She's pregnant with _**my Frank's baby?**_ He couldn't possibly know, after all Frank was going to see her in a few weeks, to break it off with her,' Caroline thought furiously to herself. Thoughts racing around and around her head. '_**I'll just have to wait and see what Frank decides to do, after all I told him I would wait forever for him. I know he'll be just as shocked as I am now when he finds out about this.'**_

Brushing Harry's hair off his forehead and meeting his eyes focused on her, Caroline gave Harry a soft smile. "It will be alright, Mr. Mazur. Dr. Romano is the best I've heard since I started my job here. You couldn't get better care than having him for your family doctor."

"I can go tell Helen about her Father's condition, letting her know he will be fine once his stress level has leveled off. I'm recommending that Miss Juniak here, remain his private care nurse for the duration, if that's alright with you Edna?" Dr. Romano asked, peering up over his glasses.

Noticing Caroline taking care of her husband, Edna replied, "I like her soft manner, thank you for letting her stay. I couldn't pick a better girl to look after my Harry either. If you would tell Helen that Miss Juniak is taking care of her Daddy, she will rest easier and go home with _**that woman."**_

_**"Helen needs to go home and pack up her clothes and whatever she wants from her room to get settled in at her new home. I need my Harry to come home to a peace and quiet, not bedlam and stress that Helen causes," Edna said. Her head held up high.**_

"Harry was talking about taking his pension and retiring anyway, with this happening, I get to keep my husband with me where he belongs," Edna started sobbing softly into her handkerchief.

"Come, , and sit by your husband," Caroline gently led the small woman over to the chair she had been using herself. "I'll go get another chair from the hallway, and be right back."

_**"What do you mean, I can't see my Daddy? Who's going to take care of him? My mother can't be here all the time, what about when he's left alone?" Helen's voice was demanding answers, rising in volume.**_

Clutching Rosalie's arm like a lifeline, Helen started shaking. "He knows I love him, I need to see him, Doctor."

"I'm sorry Helen, but you cannot. Seeing you again would possibly raise his blood pressure and I have it just now coming back down to somewhat normal. You've_** already**_ added such stress into his life, he just can't take too much more," Dr. Romano was explaining.

Spying Caroline out in the hallway, on her quest for another chair, he called her over to the small group.

"Helen Mazur, this is the perfect nurse for your Daddy's care. Allow me to introduce you to Caroline Juniak. She just started here in the hospital and is already making a name for herself in her caring for others. As a matter of fact, her brother Joe _**is in boot camp together with Frank**_," the good Doctor said.

_**Never imagining that he was introducing the mother of Frank Plum's baby to his new lady love.**_

"Ah yes," Caroline said to Helen and Rosalie, "Frank spoke of you to my family and I when we shared our days together. The boys had day passes, so we all had a picnic together."

_**'And Frank is the one who kissed me softly on my cheek and said I was an angel' Caroline thought to herself. Her cheeks turned a soft pink, just thinking of Frank's soft lips.**_

Helen suddenly remembered Frank's letter telling her he had 'something to talk about with her when he came back.' Could it be this girl in front of them was what 'needed to be talked about?'

Noticing Caroline's dark hair in curls, down around her shoulders and the eyes of dark blue. Suddenly, Helen was afraid of this young girl in front of her. She was beautiful, dainty even.

Rosalie remembered her letter from Frank saying he was spending time with the Juniak's and how he didn't have time to write more to her.

"I must be going, your Father is resting comfortably and I won't be leaving his room for the foreseeable future," Caroline said, her head nodding goodbye to the ladies. "Mr. Mazur is such a gentleman, I can see why your mother is beside herself with worry. It's not often our soul mates come along, even I can tell how much your parents love and need each other."

"Helen, I'm talking to your mother about having Caroline make a couple of visits each day to their home, making sure they have everything. Caroline already offered her services for just that purpose, and I have a feeling your Daddy and Caroline already have formed a bond. Your mother asked that you go by your home and get your clothes and the books you need for school. It should all be in your bedroom, she said to tell you," Dr. Romano said, arms crossed over his chest, waiting to see if Helen had any more questions for him

Walking over to the door, Helen and Rosalie both peered in.

Caroline was sitting on the other side of Harry's bed, smiling at Edna, evidently a bond had already formed between Caroline Juniak and the Mazur family.

_**"There's nothing here for me," Helen snapped out, her words bitter. **_

_**"Come child, let's get you settled at your new home," Rosalie had become Helen's mother in every sense of the word now. Both knew Helen would never go back to her childhood home. It was due to Helen being pregnant and unmarried that led her Daddy to the hospital in the first place.**_

_**"Why don't you call me Mom, Helen? I feel like it, we've been spending so much time together, Henry feels the same way. Frank will be so happy to come home and see you already waiting for him. Thank you for your call tonight my dear, I was so happy you told me that you and my son were having a baby," Rosalie hugged the girl tightly. It was her and Henry's dream to have grandchildren, now one would be coming home in merely months, no longer a figment of Rosalie's imagination. "Of course, we're sorry about your Daddy. It really does nobody any good at all to worry about something that's too late to change now."**_

_**"Sure, Mom, let's go home," Helen Mazur said. **_

_**Never seeing her mother's stricken face as she overheard everything from the door way of her husband's room.**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**AU AU AU**_

_**A/N. Many thanks for Tammie and Sandra for reading this over and the red pen that also was helped along by Shelley...all three talented authors here on ffic.**_

_**so there you have it...Frank's new love Caroline meeting Helen Mazur.**_

_**Caroline finds out Helen is pregnant with Frank's baby. How will Frank react to Helen living in his bedroom?**_

_**Much less on being a dad?**_

_**TBC~~~**_


	11. Chapter 11

Crossed In The Mail.

Previously;

_**"Sure, Mom, let's go home," Helen Mazur said. **_

_**Never seeing her mother's stricken face as she overheard everything from the door way of her husband's room.**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox**_

It seemed like time had stood still for the Mazur family; Edna was always bringing some food to the hospital, and it was Mrs. Juniak of all people driving her.

Once Caroline explained to her family the 'private duty' nursing she was taking on for Harry Mazur, her parents were more than eager to help. Everyone who ever heard of Rosalie Plum knew that her 'soon-to-be daughter-in-law' was living there with _**The Plum Family**_ and not her own family, swooped into help Harry and Edna in any way possible.

Harry Mazur was a force to be reckoned with at the mill, he had hired many of their children for their first jobs. And while he was a tough scrapper of a boss, he also had a good heart. He made sure wages were never docked, and if you needed a 'little extra' it was Harry that paid from his own pocket.

Joe worked for Harry for two summers; before enlisting in the army. So naturally the Juniak's wanted to make sure Harry was being looked after, just as he looked after their son. Frank Plum's family had been a recent move into Trenton, if only he had grown up here, he would've met Caroline much sooner.

Both Mr. and Mrs. Juniak by now had insisted on being called by their Christian names, Stephen and Michella, just as it was now Harry and Edna. Edna had been telling Caroline's parents just what a 'blessing their daughter' had been to each of them.

Reading to Harry each day his favorite book, The Adventures of Tom Sawyer, until Harry drifted off to sleep. Content to stay in her patient's room, Caroline brought out her needlepoint to keep her mind occupied off what was troubling her the most.

_**Frank had told her about Helen Mazur and being with her on his last night before boot camp. Caroline knew it all, just as Frank feared she was now pregnant with his child. Frank did say he would never walk away from his 'duty' as a father, but he could never commit his love to Helen, for Caroline had it all.**_

_**He would marry Helen and give her medical coverage, then quietly divorce her after the baby came. Using his army pay to make sure the baby and Helen were taken care of. It was Caroline Juniak he wanted for a wife; no one else would do.**_

Both of Caroline's parents knew of the pledge Frank had made to their daughter, how ironic it was their friend's daughter that was now pregnant. Oh, Edna needed a friend and Michella was becoming such a good listener it wasn't long before the Juniak's knew of where Helen was living, how their own daughter never came to see her Daddy, even after the Doctor left messages with Rosalie Plum that Helen was more than welcome back in Harry's room.

The Plum's, The Mazur's and now The Juniak's were all waiting for the day of reckoning. Fast approaching was the day the bus from Ft. Jackson would be pulling into the terminal and both Joe Juniak and Frank Plum would be home for several days at least.

Lots could happen in those several days.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**"Men, you have three hours to get your bag packed. We're shipping out at approximately 0500 hours. Write your letters home. You ain't going home boys...THIS IS IT!"**_

Frank looked over at Joe, already writing his parents a letter letting them know he was moving out. Orders had been given.

"Can I stick a letter to Caroline in your envelope?" Frank asked his best friend. "I don't want it to get lost."

"Sure, just hurry up will ya? I know you gotta send a letter to Helen to end it too, have you done that yet?" Joe asked.

"It's right here," Frank replied. Frank had struggled with Helen's letter, he knew it was going to hurt her, but he had no choice. Caroline Juniak captured his heart and soul in a way he only knew folks experienced it once in the lifetime.

_**Dear Helen,**_

_**I've been struggling to tell you this, I've written numerous letters and thrown them all away. Hearing this in a letter will not cushion the blow, but I need to tell you I've met someone else. She's everything I ever wanted in a wife, and if she'll have me when I return, we'll be married soon.**_

_**Sincerely Frank Plum.**_

A new sheet of paper was hastily brought out and Frank Plum poured his heart and soul into the letter to the love of his life.

_**My Dear Caroline,**_

_**Our orders have come through, and I hope this finds you well. I want you to know that I will come back for you my darling. Ever since I met you, it seems to me that Fate brought us together. I've been to your family's home numerous times, how I wish we were there together, then as well as now. Rest assured I'll be finding you at your parent's home, or the hospital where you told me you would be working. I may be tired and dirty in my uniform, but never too tired to kiss the daylights out of you once you're back in my arms.**_

_**I've written a letter to Helen, letting her down gently like you asked me to, after all you do know best. Helen does deserve a good man; just not me. I do remember our talk about this whole mess with her and if she is pregnant, I will marry her. Since I don't have leave to find out if she is pregnant or not, I don't have any idea of what will be happening when I do make it home. But, be aware my darling, as soon as I'm able, that divorce will be happening, with our lives just beginning. A child of mine will have my last name, there's no reason to punish a innocent child for their parent's lack of judgement, you are right when you told me this as well.**_

_**Now, I have something to come home to, that's you, Caroline Juniak. I'll fight my hardest to get back to Trenton. Then I'll be putting a ring on your finger, and calling you Mrs. Frank Plum for the rest of our lives. **_

_**Be safe my sweetheart, and I'll be counting down the days till I see your beautiful blue eyes once again.**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Francis Plum.**_

Frank started to address the envelope to Helen Mazur, when Juniak came over and grabbed one of the folded letters," Is this my sister's ?" He asked.

"Sure, go ahead and thanks for mailing it to her," Frank said never checking if the letter was right or not.

_**"Move it out Men! Ten minutes, say goodbye to your families and LET'S GO!"**_

Frank hurriedly stuck the other folded letter in Helen's envelope, feeling somewhat guilty. What could he do, he was a man in love with another woman.

_**Dropping their letters in the growing pile, Frank never realized that the letters were in the wrong envelopes.**_

_**Caroline would be reading Frank's letter ending it with Helen Mazur.**_

_**While, just a few streets over, Helen Mazur would read of Frank Plum's intention to marry Caroline Juniak, as soon as he came back to Trenton.**_

_**Their lives would never be the same.**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**TBC~~~**_

_**a/n. thanks to Tammie and Cindy Lou for reading ahead...Shelley your red pen has worked wonders. who knew a few comma's would make a difference?**_


	12. Chapter 12

Life In Trenton...

Previously;

_**Caroline would be reading Frank's letter ending it with Helen Mazur.**_

_**While, just a few streets over, Helen Mazur would read of Frank Plum's intention to marry Caroline Juniak, as soon as he came back to Trenton.**_

_**Their lives would never be the same.**_

xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxooxox

"Helen, are you alright? You're looking awfully pale, is there anything I can do? Do you want me to call your mother?" Mrs. Markowitz asked Helen Mazur.

This was the third time this week that Helen had to visit the nurse, complaining of nausea.

"No, please don't call my mother. I'm not sure how many folks know, but I'm not living at home for the time being. I'm staying with another family. My Daddy's been sick and I don't want to worry my mother. I really don't want to intrude on his care," Helen said. "Besides, I've been hearing that Daddy is getting ready to leave the hospital any day now, my parent's have enough stress with his health to worry over me as well."

All the while thinking of seeing the girl that was replacing her in her parent's life, Caroline Juniak.

_**With a woman's intuition to sense competition, Helen realized that it was Caroline Juniak, Frank wanted to talk to her about. That one time together, his last night before leaving for boot camp, didn't mean a thing to him. By not going to see her parent's at the hospital, Helen was able to deny everything.**_

Strolling into the Nurse's office was Helen's friend Angie Gusettie, her pregnancy bump a little more noticeable now.

"Angie, what's wrong with you _**today?**_ I have some saltine crackers for you, my dear. Why don't you take it easy for a while and lay down? I'll be back in a few minutes girls; I need to go to the office," Mrs. Markowitz told the two friends.

Angie and Helen each gave the nurse a nod. "What's wrong with you Helen, I swear if I didn't know better, you're looking just like I did when I was first pregnant. _**Ohmigod, that's it. You're pregnant!" Angie exclaimed.**_

_**Helen's face got even more pale if possible. 'Deny. Deny. Deny. No one can know, not until Frank gets home in another week or two,' Helen thought.**_

"I couldn't imagine you laying down with a boy, Helen. You carry that 'I'm so much better than you attitude' with you wherever you go," Angie said, sitting up with a big grin on her face.

"Wait until everyone hears about you! I won't be being so 'looked down' on by the girls now. Everyone will be focusing on _**Helen Mazur now**_," Angie said. A look of glee was on her face. 'I wonder who I can tell this to first,' Angie thought.

"Angie, I just have the flu, that's all. I've been studying for our final exams and got run down is all," Helen told her friend.

"There's only a few weeks left of school, and you know the pressure is building on us Seniors, right?" Helen asked.

"Yeah, tell me about it, Anthony and I are getting married the weekend after school lets out. His mother, Bella is insisting we move in with her afterwards. Damn! I was hoping to get away from that ol' bat, but our parent's got together and decided it was best. That way if anything happens to me while Anthony's at work, at least Bella can help me out," Angie said. A frown on her face, Angie continued, "You know Helen, my Mother told me about your Daddy and all, I'm real sorry about his heart. You need anything, just let me know and I'll see what my mom and I can come up with for you."

"Sorry about teasing you. I know you wouldn't lay down with a boy. You're too good for that, but sometimes Helen, you need to let go of your fancy dancy rules and _**experience life,"**_ Angie said to her friend.

Helen's color was coming back, maybe it was only the flu after all. Angie would keep an eye on her friend, 'just in case' something more happened. Maybe something more she could help 'spread the word about.' After all, wasn't that what friends were for?

"Hey, did I tell you that Anthony insists if I have a boy to name it after him? He wants the name Anthony Morelli, Junior of all things. And, if it's a girl, Isabella for his mom, well that figures, right? I can hardly wait for school to be over with and this marriage to happen, it's got to be better than living at my own home, with my parent's right down the hall. Say, where are you staying at anyway? I heard that the Plum family took you in. That boy Frank of their's is a real looker. I saw him around town a time or two with his _**Mother, of all people. He seemed to be such a Mama's boy, I couldn't even get close to him to say Hello,**_" Angie said with an eye roll.

Helen was saved by the appearance of Mrs. Markowitz arriving just in the nick of time.

"Angie, I think you're safe to go back to class now, I had the office let your teacher know you're on your way. Try to take it easy, that first trimester is something else for your body and your emotions." Holding the office door open, both Helen and Mrs. Markowitz watched her leave.

"I can't believe everyone knows about Angie's baby," Helen said to the nurse.

"My dear, don't you remember how small the Chambersburg area is? Why, there's only one high school for the area, and all you children grew up together. So naturally, folks will know something the minute it happens. Trust me, whatever you teenagers do, everyone eventually finds out about. How else did you think it got around about Angie and that Morelli boy? Anthony was on the telephone, and how you young kids forget that it's still a _**party line**_...someone picked up the phone to make a call and overheard him bragging about Angie, therefore everyone found out," Mrs. Markowitz told Helen.

"Everyone knows everyone else's business in this part of town, it's how the Burg gossip chain informed me that you are now living with that nice Rosalie Plum and her husband. So you see young lady, not too much gets around here that folks don't talk about. Remember that." With a nod of her head, Mrs. Markowitz held the door open for Helen Mazur to walk out and back to her class.

_**'Three weeks, I've got three weeks before school is out! Hopefully no more nausea, it will all be over soon,' Helen thought to herself. 'I need to tell mom about getting sick again, maybe she would let me stay home tomorrow, I really don't know how to cope these days. I feel like crying all the time, then I want to rip someone's head off the next minute. Mom and her mantra of 'why me?' is just perfect for what I'm going thru.'**_

xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox

Edna was beyond grateful that her friend Michella Juniak was able to help her with Harry's release papers. Not to mention Caroline herself suggested staying at the Mazur home for the next few weeks, just to make sure Harry didn't over do it.

_**Caroline Juniak was the daughter that Edna wished her own would have been like.**_

_**Loving.**_

_**Compassionate.**_

_**So giving in her nature.**_

Not even considering being paid for it, Caroline agreed to take the spare bedroom across the hall from the older couple.

No one mentioned the closed door that used to be Helen's bedroom.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOX**_

Edna secretly was glad Helen never made an appearance at the hospital, nothing was more important to her than her husband's health. Certainly having Helen around with her pregnancy symptoms would send Harry over the edge of sanity.

_**Not to mention the gossip in this neighborhood of theirs would be heating up.**_

_**Let Rosalie and her 'precious daughter' deal with it. Henry Plum was the silent one in the marriage, much like Edna was. But when it came to her husband, Edna was like a momma bear; wanting to protect her husband from anyone and anything that could possibly take him away from her.**_

Besides, Edna still remembered what Helen's last words were when she and Rosalie Plum left the hospital that night;

_**"Sure, Mom, let's go home," Helen Mazur said.**_

Calls had been made to the Plum home from Doctor Romano himself; talking to Helen about being able to see her Daddy.

Nothing.

Edna herself called the Plum home talking to Helen, asking when she was coming to visit 'the parents that raised you.'

'Oh Mother,' began Helen's pithy retort, 'I've been so busy getting our new bedroom all fixed up, but I'll be sure to come by and get the rest of my things. _**And,**_ I'll be sure to call ahead to make sure you are home before I do come by, after all I wouldn't want to put you and Miss Juniak out, _**now would I?**_'

That conversation had been days ago, and still Helen never showed up. No calls whatsoever. So Edna did the only thing she could think of; she bagged up all of Helen's clothes, her cosmetics and everything she could find.

In trash bags.

And dumped them on the porch of Rosalie Plum.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxo**_

_**a/n had to kick off the 'Burg grapevine somehow didn't I? **_

_**Who knows when the mailman will be dropping off those letters anyway...**_

_**Thanks to Shelley and her almighty red pen, Tammie and Cindy Lou for reading ahead of time...**_

_**sorry about the Font size, but my eyes need it these days...so you get what you get and don't throw a fit...LOL**_


	13. Chapter 13

So Helen Says

_**Previously;**_

In trash bags.

And dumped them on the porch of Rosalie Plum.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox**_

_**Just like magic, Helen appeared to say a few things to her own mother, Edna.**_

"Mother, what are you doing here? Sooner or later I would have come to get the rest of my things. I just haven't had the time is all. 'Momma' Plum has been teaching me all about being a good housewife and parent, just like she is for Mr. Plum and me. Surely you can understand me not having time?

After all, it's not like you and Daddy are going anywhere, now is it? I 'heard' from someone he's home. _**Besides that, I also 'heard' you have someone 'new' to the family living with you, in what used to be 'my' home.**_"

Edna just stared at the girl in front of her; this wasn't the daughter she raised. Instead of compassion, she was showing apathy. No caring whatsoever about her own Father.

_**Who was this girl standing in front of her?**_

Edna stood a little taller, for she too had something to say to this virtual stranger in front of her.

But, before she could, Helen started in again, "Why are my clothes in garbage bags? Is this some twisted way of treating me like garbage? How could you care so little for me that you couldn't even use my suitcases? Did you _**forget, Mother dear that I'm the one that's pregnant? The one that has been abandoned by my own family? My child and I are the ones that are suffering here, you know." Helen's face was turning red, as she went on with her rant. "Why me? Why do I have the family that doesn't care? What did I ever do to you and Daddy to make you not love me anymore?"**_

Edna held up her hand in front of her.

Even Helen knew what that meant.

Shut up and Listen.

"_**Helen, YOU'RE the one that made the choices in your life.**_

_**You chose to spread your legs for a boy you just met.**_

_**You chose not to listen to what your Daddy and I have taught you all your life. Marriage is a sacred commitment; you should know the person BEFORE you are intimate.**_

_**And now, because of YOUR CHOICE, your Daddy collapsed under the strain of your decision.**_

_**It was your choice to go ahead and move into 'this home of yours,' as you call it. **_

_**Just like it's been your choice not to come see your own parents. Are you too good to come and visit?**_

_**You owe your Daddy and me respect, and until that day when you can show up and give it to us, you need to stay away and live here, in a home of your CHOICE.**_

_**We, who raised you up UNTIL you spread your legs, have been cast out of your life.**_

_**A choice that you made, the day you left the hospital with Rosalie Plum.**_

_**Both your Daddy and I love you Helen, but you've made your choice. It is no longer your business who lives in OUR home, as you have said; THIS is now your home."**_

Edna Mazur turned away, never seeing the smile on Rosalie Plum's face as she stood in the doorway, listening to the mother and daughter argue.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**A/N~~~~~~~~~~~~AU AU AU AU**_

_**WELL ITS ABOUT HELEN'S CHOICES THAT LEAD HER TO HELL...looks to me like she's on her way eh?**_

_**thanks to Ms. Tammmie for some lines coming out of both Helen and Edna's mouths...and Ms. Shelley for the BOLD red pen I need.**_

_**you Ladies are simply the best...**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**You've Got Mail.**_

_**Previously;**_

Edna Mazur turned away, never seeing the smile on Rosalie Plum's face as she stood in the doorway, listening to the mother and daughter argue.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxx**_

"I swear Momma, I don't know what's gotten into her, bringing my clothes in garbage bags? She knows perfectly good and well that my suitcases are in the hallway closet,"Helen said to Rosalie as she hauled in the two trash bags filled to the brim with her clothes.

"Now child; remember stress is not good for you and the little one. Besides that, what would everyone think if they saw that fight between you and your own mother? Which one of you would look the worse one in this neighborhood? _**YOU, **_for screeching out your business, of course. No one needs to know about you and Frank just yet. Henry checked with some of the folks he knows in the military himself; Frank should be home just about any day now. Then we can get you both married and you can scream all you want. You'll be Mrs. Frank Plum, even though everyone will be counting back the months since you announced it to when you deliver, it wouldn't matter if we lived anywhere else. But, here in the 'Burg, _**appearances count. Try to keep your voice lower, even when you're so mad you can spit nails. Helen, that screech of yours when you asked your mother Why Me, told everyone who was listening just how mad you really were," **_Rosalie told the young lady.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOX**_

Edna could barely see to drive herself home; her tears were almost blinding her. Normally, Edna would have noticed just how peaceful the drive was today. The sun had finally decided to show itself this April day. She could hear the birds chirping in the trees as she passed, but no matter how tightly she clutched her sweater around her, Edna shivered.

Edna's problem was the person she left behind; her very own daughter Helen.

Never before had she been so disrespected in her entire life.

What's more?

Harry would want to know what Edna was so worked up about. Not telling her husband was not acceptable. Harry and Edna tried not to keep secrets from each other unless it had to do with presents for birthdays or some such nonsense.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

The tear tracks down Edna's face would certainly be a tell tale sign, as would her puffy eyes. Making a sudden decision, she drove over to her friend Michelle Juniak's home. Perhaps a cup of warm tea would help calm Edna's nerves.

As well as a friendly ear to listen to her problems.

Edna, Caroline and her mother, Michella had discovered through their many hospital chats that they had one thing in common; Frank Plum.

Edna wanted to know what Joe Juniak and his family really felt about Frank Plum. How Frank and Joe came to be friends. Naturally it came out that Frank had feelings for Caroline, not Helen, if he ever did so in the first place.

Caroline repeated what Frank had told her;

_**If Helen was pregnant with his child, he would marry her for the baby to have his last name.**_

_**Then divorce Helen after he signed the birth certificate. **_

_**He wanted to marry Caroline.**_

Edna could see this happening already. What a train wreck that would be. Rosalie Plum was making a name for herself with the ladies and wives of the 'Burg.

Nosy.

Gossipy.

'Holier-than-thou attitude' was the way more than one person described her.

_**With a start, Edna realized that's how Helen could be described as well. **_

_**Both Rosalie and now Helen had the same 'Holier-than-thou attitude.**_

_**Helen was being 'groomed' by Rosalie to carry on the snootiness just like she was her own child.**_

Pulling her car into the Juniak's driveway, Edna was startled to see Michella come out of the house in a hurry, clutching a letter.

"Quick Edna, we've got to get to your home. I need to see Caroline and I need to show you both something at the same time," Michella said to her friend.

Not saying a word, just taking in her friend's demeanor, Edna knew something was about to happen that she couldn't change.

Dread was forming in the pit of her stomach.

Would this be something that would set Harry off again?

Edna prayed it wouldn't be.

_**xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox**_

Pulling the car into their driveway, Edna and Michella closed the car doors in unison. Caroline came from the house, softly closing the door behind her.

Putting a finger up to her lips, Caroline told the ladies, "Shhhhh, Harry just got to sleep. What is it mother that you and Mrs. Mazur came together for?"

"Have you gotten the mail yet for Edna and Harry, Caroline? Or is it still in the box?" Michella asked.

Edna, not waiting for her to answer, went to the mailbox and pulled out a single envelope.

"Helen got a letter from Frank, seems to me anyway," Edna said.

"_**Come sit down, both of you and bring that letter," Michella told the ladies.**_

_**When each of them were sitting, Mrs. Juniak started talking again, "Today the mail came, and we got a letter from Joe, and Frank wrote a letter to Caroline in Joe's envelope. The boys were shipped out almost a week ago."**_

_**Caroline reached her hand for her letter, when her mother stopped her. "The letter is NOT for you Caroline, it is for Helen. Edna, the letter addressed to Helen, could you look to see if it's for Caroline or not? I'm pretty sure the boys got it mixed up," Michella said.**_

_**Edna nodded her head and opened the envelope.**_

_**Unfolding the letter, Edna saw Frank's writing. **_

_**She immediately handed it over to Caroline.**_

_**"This letter is yours, my dear. Michella, may I have Helen's letter?" Edna asked.**_

_**Silently, Edna took the letter and read what Frank had written to Helen;**_

_**Dear Helen,**_

_**I've been struggling to tell you this; I've written numerous letters and thrown them all away. Hearing this in a letter will not cushion the blow, but I need to tell you I've met someone else. She's everything I ever wanted in a wife, and if she'll have me when I return, we'll be married soon.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Frank Plum**_

Edna silently read the letter over and over again. Somehow she knew after meeting Caroline and talking to her for hours, this was the one girl for Frank. Not her daughter, Helen.

Edna looked over at the lovely young lady sitting beside her. "Caroline honey, can you tell us what Frank had to say? I think it's pretty good news, judging by the smile on your face," she said.

_**"He loves me! I just can't believe my dream will be coming true. Later than I would like, but Frank did say he would give the baby his name, that's what matters, at least I'm going to be Mrs. Frank Plum after he takes care of his 'duties to Helen and their child," Caroline told both the ladies.**_

Grabbing onto her daughter's hand, Michella Juniak told them both, "You're Daddy is a lawyer here in town. Why don't we talk to him about our options and so when Frank and Joe both come home for good, all the paperwork will be ready to go. Your Daddy and I both will be happy to support you and Frank in any way we can. We wanted to talk to you both when Frank got home about where you could live. Your Daddy and I have ideas, especially since his law practice is very well off these days."

Edna figured Helen would have to live somewhere else; not with her own parents.

Harry couldn't handle the stress of a baby crying all the time. Helen and her child would live with the Plum family.

Just not Frank.

Edna was debating on what to do with Helen's letter. She needed to know, but did she need to know RIGHT NOW?

THAT was the question.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**AU AU AU AU**_

_**A/N. THIS STORY IS NOW AR AS WELL...CHEEKY GRIN.**_

_**thanks Ms. Tammie and Ms. Shelley, for the red pen, the 'that's the spirit' in taking down Helen Mazur . **_

_**Maybe soon to be a Plum, maybe not **_

_**LOL. you girls are the best.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Decision Time.**

**A/N this chapter and the next one are dedicated to **

**Sarai **

**IMO Edna and Harry had a part in this, letting their kid control their lives. who are the parents? (This is a great review!)**

_**THANK YOU for making me think!**_

**Previously;**

Edna was debating on what to do with Helen's letter. She needed to know, but did she need to know RIGHT NOW?

THAT was the question.

**xoxoxoxoxoooxoxoxoox**

Caroline went back into the house, hearing Harry stirring around. Michella and Edna still were talking amongst themselves, trying to come up with a way to cushion the blow to all the families.

Edna went inside and after making sure Harry was out of earshot, told Caroline she was going to see Helen and Rosalie. Needing to have a mother daughter talk, even if Rosalie stuck her nose in their business. Edna was shutting that woman down once and for all.

Caroline nodded her head and gave Edna a big hug for moral support.

Mrs. Juniak went home to have a talk with her husband herself over what was happening in their daughter's life. She had the letter from Frank to Caroline in her hand, wanting her husband to know what exactly was happening in their daughter's life.

Edna decided surprise was the best option here, that way Rosalie couldn't answer the phone and say Helen was 'unavailable right now' to come to the phone.

Just like she had previously, and the time before that too.

Time to be more proactive and give Helen the options she did have right now.

Moving home where she belonged.

Edna and Harry loved their daughter, it was time to come home and get the family back to 'normal.'

Even though normal was having a baby in the family.

Seems like the Gusettie family and the Mazur family were both expecting babies. But now, Angie was getting ready to be a Morelli, while Helen would be waiting even longer for that to happen for her.

A family is a family.

**xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxox**

Knocking firmly on the front door, Edna stood tall as she mentally prepared herself for seeing Rosalie Plum.

Why on earth did Harry even feel the need to bring this family into their lives?

Another question for another day.

"Why Edna, what brings you over here?" Were the first words to come from Rosalie's mouth.

"I'm here to visit with my daughter, and if you don't mind, I would like to see her now," Edna told her. Stepping firmly around Rosalie, Edna strolled into the Plum home.

For the first time, Edna looked around the home that Helen chose to live in.

Rosalie closed the front door behind her and going to the staircase off the living room, she said in a loud voice, "Helen, you have company. Please come downstairs now."

Helen appeared as if by magic, her mouth open at the sight of seeing her very own mother standing there in front of her.

By Edna's stance, Helen knew she was here to talk.

And wasn't going anywhere until she got what she came for.

Edna's eyes zeroed in on Helen's stomach; just a slightly visible thickening of her waist was the only indication her daughter was pregnant.

"Helen, I would like for you to take a walk with me, so we won't be _disturbed_," Edna said, her eyes flashing over to Rosalie.

Both women were aware of the tenuous situation they were in.

"Let me get your sweater dear," Rosalie said to the young girl standing in front of her. "Try not to be too long dear, you know Mr. Plum likes that bread that you've been making for dinner."

Opening the door, mother and daughter seemed to take a deep breath in at the same time.

Making their way down the sidewalk, Edna reached out and held her daughter's hand. Tears were forming in her eyes.

Coming upon a bench, both the Mazur women sat down, and slightly turned to face each other. Spring was once again upon them, the sun shining down on the ladies felt good, warming in fact, because the talk would soon turn chilly as one of them was ready to unleash her temper.

Edna started talking to her one and only child, in a wavering voice.

"Helen honey, your Daddy and I love you so very much. You need to come home where we can look after you. Being a mother is a full time job, sweetie and you need your own parents around you for support, don't you think? I know you came here when your Daddy went to the hospital, but you have yet to come and see him, won't you please come home with me today?"

A bark of laughter came from Helen's mouth.

"Mother, for the last time, the answer is no. I know you raised me to know right from wrong, and I know you and Daddy love me, no matter what. But I also remember Daddy collapsing when he heard I was pregnant. Really mother, what more do you want? Rosalie and Henry Plum have made me feel so much more welcome, almost as if I was their own daughter instead of the soon to be daughter in-law I am meant to be. I turn 18 in a few weeks, right before I graduate from high school. Do you really expect me to move home for those short weeks, _**only to move back out, right back here into my future home, with my future in-law's?**_ I knew what I was doing that night, in the backseat of the car, it was _**my own choice. Just like it was my choice to leave the hospital with Rosalie. Not seeing Daddy at all has helped me with my stress level. And really mother, it is long past time to cut the apron strings. Moving here was going to happen either way. Frank had told me he loved me, and had something to tell me when he came home. I'm sure it will be a marriage proposal, after all what we shared was perfection that night."**_

Standing up from the bench, Helen looked down at her Mother. Never noticing how frail she looked all of a sudden, Helen said as a parting shot, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back home and finish dinner for my other parents. Please tell Daddy I love him, and hope he is better."

Edna reached in her pocket, and handed Helen her mail from Frank. "This came for you; by mistake it was in the Juniak's mailbox. Mrs. Junaik brought Caroline her own letter. _**Maybe this will change your mind once you and Mrs. Plum read it over your home cooked meal. We love you Helen, remember that," **_Edna said.

Walking away from her daughter, Edna's head was held high. At least she tried to get her daughter to come home.

Sometimes Loving Your Child Just Wasn't Enough.

It was time to cut the strings and see if Helen sank or swam after all.

Edna was counting on Helen living at Rosalie's no matter what. Rosalie ran that home with an iron fist, and Helen gladly fell into her own role as daughter in-law just perfectly.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox**_

_**AU**_

_**AR**_

_**not mine**_

_**thanks Ms. Tammie and Ms. Shelley for all your awesome help.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Reflections Of A Daddy.**

_Previously;_

Edna was counting on Helen living at Rosalie's no matter what. Rosalie ran that home with an iron fist, and Helen gladly fell into her own role as daughter in-law just perfectly.

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxoxox**

**Harry Mazur POV.**

Ever since coming home from the hospital, it seems to me like life is passing me by.

Caroline's daddy made sure my job at the mill sent my pension checks just like always, every two weeks. It's how I had budgeted the money with Edna, so we just have been continuing on that same way. Stephen Juniak and his wife Michella have been such a Godsend to my family throughout this whole ordeal. Knowing he's an attorney, just helped me get my pension quicker than ever from the company.

Lots of things have changed around here; new medicines have been added by my doctor; I was told no more work unless it was only light maintenance around the house from here on out.

That was fine with me, I'm tired.

Tired of getting up at four in the morning, having coffee and breakfast with Edna, scooting out the door by five. Keeping the men in line, making sure supplies and work was either ordered on time or what not.

Nowadays, Edna and Caroline make sure I'm comfortable, but also that I get out and about a little in our backyard. Spring is here, and it's about time for our annual garden planting.

Trouble is, it used to be me and Helen doing all the gardening. I taught her from when she was first walking, following me around outside all about dirt and how to turn it. She was my helper for years now, up until this year anyway.

Stephen and Michella have brought over an outdoor table and chairs with an umbrella to shade me while Edna and I sit outside in the evenings.

Now instead of our card games and company inside our home, slowly the Juniak's have been over in the evenings and we all sit outside drinking iced tea and just chatting away. We can call each other friends, for it's their daughter living in our home, helping Edna and I out in so very many ways.

Although Helen loved to play with her tea set I got her one year for Christmas time, she always had time for her Daddy. Running to greet me when I first opened the door, after a hard day's work, I'd twirl her in my arms high up in the air.

Helen's my little girl, and now my little girl is having her own baby. It hurts me to no end to know Helen never came to see me at the hospital. Why, every time she cried and hurt her knees or elbows, I was the one she showed her 'boo-boo's' to. It was me, 'Daddy' she called for.

I never wanted her to move out of our home, _ever_. But, she made her own choice that night with the Plum boy. The only thing wrong with him I could find is neither child waited until they were married to physically be 'like man and wife.' It just wasn't done in my day.

I courted Edna, went to school with her and even carried her books home in the afternoon. Her parents and I got along just fine, and when I had saved enough money from doing odd jobs before I had my mill job, I showed her Daddy the ring I got, and asked his permission to marry his daughter.

_**That's the right way to carry on a courtship.**_

The night I collapsed here at home, Edna and I were talking about where we went wrong. Helen knew right from wrong. I felt my chest get tighter; like a vise I had used that day at work to clamp something together.

The next thing I knew when I woke up, tubes and what not were hooked up to me, and that was when I met the sweetest nurse ever, Caroline Juniak.

I can hear Caroline's voice singing along with the radio, while making our dinner. The car door slams; looking up I see my wife's lovely face with tear tracks down her cheeks. Red rimmed eyes.

Only our daughter could have caused this much pain for my wife. Searching Edna's blue eyes, I look for a hint of what's to come.

I mentally brace myself by breathing in and out slowly like the Doctor told me. I notice Caroline by my side, holding my forearm. I recognize what she is doing, checking my pulse. And since she's sitting down beside me, this must be a conversation that one way or the other we are going to have.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxo**

**Edna POV.**

I truly hope I made the right decision in calling the Juniak's over for dinner. Michella was bringing some food that would be 'easy on Harry's stomach', it was time to talk to him about the letters and for everyone to know what Helen and I talked about today.

Heartbreaking.

Harry needed support around him; Caroline for his physical needs and Stephen for the legal matters that were going to be thrust upon him soon enough when Frank and Joe got back, IF they came back that is, from their tour in Viet Nam.

Not to mention Helen might be having his last name of Plum as would the baby, but not for long.

Caroline would have that honor, and to me they fit more together than Helen and Frank did.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox**

**AU AU AU/ AR AR AR**

**not mine.**

**thanks again to Shelley for her red bold pen...and Tammie for agreeing to read ahead for me.**


End file.
